


Intoxication

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Tell me you want it, you're mine'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication

“You like this don’t you?”

Fingers scrabble on the floor beneath us. I lean down, my weight putting an end to any struggling, lowering my helm I smirk into the glowing optics below.

“Tell me you want it.”

The glowing orbs narrow. Hatred, resentment, fear, love. Such an enticing mix.

“Yes.” The single word is drawn out through clenched dental plates. My claws clench, metal crumpling in their wake. “Yes, My Lord.” Better.

“Open.” I hiss, lowering my chassis I cycle my own chamber open.

“You’re mine, Prowl.” I whisper in his audio before letting our essences meet. “Always mine.”


End file.
